El secreto de Amu
by YamamotoSakura
Summary: Amu lleva un estilo de vida normal, pero todo cambia cuando llega una persona que hará que su pasado vuelva a ella. ¿Quién es Amu en realidad? ¿Que pasara con su vida? Pésimo summary. Fanfic YURI.
1. Prólogo

Hinamori Amu era una chica normal a los ojos de todos, a pesar de no serlo. Tenía 17 años, el cabello rosado largo hasta la cintura y ojos ámbar, además de ser la chica más popular de su escuela. Iba a la escuela junto a los guardianes, Utau y Lulu. Las cosas habían cambiado desde que Ikuto se fue de Japón para buscar a su padre. Rima y Nagihiko se hicieron novios al igual que Yaya con Kairi y Kukai con Nadeshiko.

El día pasó como todos los demás. Al termino de clases volvió a casa acompañada Utau, su mejor amiga y, desde un tiempo, novia. En el camino hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Amu, ésta invito a pasar a Utau. Cuando entraron oyeron unas voces. Amu, al darse cuenta de quienes eran las dueñas de esas voces, fue a la sala. Al verla entrar ambas mujeres se pararon del sillón. Las adultas se parecían demasiado, ambas tenían el cabello castaño y ojos ámbares, lo único que las diferenciaba era la estatura.

-Hola, Amu, Utau ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?-las saludó Midori algo nerviosa.

-Hola, mama.- Amu no quitaba la vista de la mujer junto a su madre.

-Hola, señora- saludó Utau.

-Utau, te he dicho que me llames Midori- sonrió.

-Mama, ¿qué hace _ella_ aquí?- dijo Amu haciendo énfasis en _ella_.

-Wow, Amu, no creí que me trataras de ese modo- habló la otra mujer por primera vez desde que se entraron a la sala.- Y bien ¿nos vas a presentar?

-No tengo motivo alguno como para hacerlo- dijo intentando sonar calmada, a pesar de que se notaba de que estaba más que enojada.

-Amu, la verdad yo también quiero que nos presentes- le dijo Utau con tono dulce. Amu ante esta acción suspiró.

-Bien, lo haré- respondió un poco más calmada.- Mimori, ella es Utau. Utau, ella es Mimori, y es mi...-tomó aire- mi verdadera madre.-


	2. Chapter 1

**Traigo el primer capítulo de este fanfic, el cap anterior solo era un prólogo.**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit.**

**Ahora si el primer capítulo de este fanfic**

-Bien, lo haré- respondió un poco más calmada.- Mimori, ella es Utau. Utau, ella es Mimori, y es mi...-tomó aire- mi verdadera madre.- Apenas terminó de decir eso, Utau se tensó.

-¿Tu verdadera madre?- Utau estaba entre sorprendida y enojada. Entonces empezó a gritar- ¡¿CÓMO QUE TU VERDADERA MADRE!?-

-Utau, cálmate- la trató de tranquilizar Midori

-¡¿CÓMO ME VOY A CALMAR?!- gritaba aún más enojada que antes.

-Utau, por favor cálmate y toma asiento- ahora fue Amu la que habló. Utau hizo lo que le dijo mirando con odio a Mimori.

Amu y Utau se sentaron en un sofá en frente del cual estaban sentadas Midori y Mimori. Entonces Amu empezó a hablar:

-Wow, Mimori, ese color de cabello no te sienta para nada bien. No entiendo por qué te lo tiñes cada vez que sales de Wilhelm.- Utau la miró sorprendida.

-¿Se tiñó el cabello? Pero, tu madre lo tiene del mismo color. Y, ¿qué es Wilhelm?- dijo con la duda marcada en su rostro.

-Primero, Wilhelm es el país donde nací y segundo, sí, Mimori y mi madre se tiñen el cabello para que no las noten al salir de su país.- Le respondió Amu.

-A todo esto, Utau, ¿por qué no pareces enojada con Amu o por lo menos llenándola de preguntas?- Preguntó Midori, Utau simplemente sonrió.

-Porque Amu me contó todo sobre esto. Recuerde que sabemos todo la una de la otra.- Explicó Utau.

-Entonces ¿porque parecías enojada cuando Amu te dijo que Mimori-oneechan era su verdadera madre?- Ahora la confundida era Midori.

-Ah, eso es porque, cuando me habló sobre eso, enserio parecía que le dolía y que sentía odio hace su verdadera madre- Utau sonrió al terminar de hablar.

-Por cierto, ¿cuál es la relación entre ambas?- Tanto Amu como Utau se tensaron cuando Mimori preguntó eso.- Bueno podremos dejar eso para después, ahora lo importante es que te hable del porqué vine acá.- Midori ahora se veía nerviosa.- Amu, la razón del porqué vine es para pedirte que vuelvas a Wilhelm para que tomes el trono apenas cumplas 18 años.- Terminó de hablar Mimori. Amu al oír eso se paró de golpe, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos y apretaba sus puños. Se notaba desde lejos que estaba más que enojada.

-¡NO ME JODAS!- Todas quedaron sorprendidas por lo dicho recién. Levantó su cabeza dejando ver el rastro de lágrimas que había en su rostro.- Me abandonas y me dejas con tu hermana para que ella me críe y luego, cuando por fin tengo una vida normal, apareces y me arrebatas todo lo que logré.- Hizo una pausa para calmar un poco sus lágrimas.- ¿Acaso no sabes todo lo que sufrí por el hecho de saber quién era? ¿Alguna vez piensas en mí? ¿Nunca pensaste en que esta decisión me afectaría?- Aun cuando trataba de controlarse, parecía como si llorara peor que antes.

-Amu, por favor escúchame y deja que te explique por qué tomé esta decisión.- Mimori mantenía la calma a pesar de todo. Amu asintió con la cabeza y se sentó de nuevo.- La verdad es que tengo una enfermedad poco común y mi doctor me dijo que no viviría por más de 2 años. Por eso te tengo que llevar de vuelta a Wilhelm, para enseñarte lo necesario y que estés preparada para cuando muera y tengas que tomar el trono.- Amu estaba sorprendida por lo que dicho por Mimori. Amu se dirigió a Midori que no había dicho nada desde que empezó la discusión, al igual que Utau.

-Mamá, ¿tu sabías sobre esto?- Amu se había calmado bastante, lo cual impresionó a las otras tres presentes.

-Sí, Mimori-oneechan me explicó todo cuando llegó.- Amu notó que Midori se veía triste.

- Bien, si ese es el caso iré.- Amu estaba vencida.- Pero, ¿Qué pasará con mis amigos?- La preocupación estaba presente tanto en su voz como en su rostro.

-Podrán ir a verte cuando lo deseen. También tendrás la opción de llevar a una de tus amigas a Wilhelm para que sea tu Josei no Jishin*- Respondió Mimori enseguida.- Pero esa chica tendrá que dejar sus estudios en este país, claramente también tendrá la posibilidad de que sus familiares y amigos vayan a visitarla cuando quieran y también estudiar contigo. Pero necesitaría la aprobación de sus padres.- Terminó de hablar.

-En ese caso, voy yo- Utau habló por primera vez en mucho rato.- Estoy segura de que mi madre me dará el permiso, además no es como si no fuera a volver a ver.- Utau era la más entusiasmada con eso.

- En ese caso está decidido, tú y mi hija irán a vivir a Wilhelm y yo seré su tutora.- Ahora Mimori estaba entusiasmada. No cabía dudas a ella le agradaba Utau.- Salimos el domingo, en dos días. Aprovechen esos días para arreglar todo y despedirse.- Ambas chicas asintieron.- Ah, se me olvidaba.- Se dirigió a Amu- Vas a tener que desteñirte el pelo en el avión.- Dijo divertida.

-¡¿QUEEEE?!- Amu estaba horrorizada

-Y también sacarte los lentes de contacto de color- Agregó aguantando la risa. Si antes Amu estaba horrorizada ahora estaba DEMASIADO horrorizada, parecía como si le hubieran dicho la cosa más espantosa del mundo. Entonces Mimori estalló en risas, al igual que Utau. Midori solo veía la escena con una gotita en la sien. Cuando el ambiente se calmó, Mimori se fue al hotel donde iba a pasar la noche y las adolescentes se fueron a la habitación de Amu.

-Ahhhh…-suspiró Amu tirándose a su cama mientras Utau cerraba la puerta y se sentaba al lado de ella.- Ne, Utau- Llamó su atención mientras se sentaba.- ¿Estás segura de dejar Japón para ir conmigo a un país que no conoces?- Preguntó Amu un poco preocupada.

-Claro que estoy segura, después de todo yo elegí ir contigo- suspiró- Voy a llamar a los chicos para decirles que mañana nos juntemos en el Jardín Real, tú llama a las chicas.- Agregó tomando su celular mientras llamaba a Kukai, Amu la imitó llamando a Rima.- Hola, Kukai. ¿Mañana podrías ir al Jardín Real a las 3 de la tarde?- hizo una pausa mientras Kukai le respondía- ¿¡CÓMO QUE NO PUEDES IR!? Es urgente tienes que ir sí o sí. Ok.- Por su lado, Amu ya había terminado de hablar con Rima. Cuando terminaron de llamar a todos se fueron a acostar.

-Oyasumi, Utau- dijo Amu acomodándose en los brazos de su novia.

-Oyasumi, Amu- luego de eso cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

* Josei no Jishin= Dama de confianza

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap de este fanfic, por favor dejen reviews y no sean tan duros, que es mi primer fanfic T-T. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo de "El secreto de Amu", hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 2

**VOLVI DE LA MUERTE! okno lamento la demora pero aqui dejo la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, si me perteneciera habria yuri o amuto. **

A la mañana siguiente, Amu se despertó y, al ver que Utau seguía durmiendo, se fue a bañar. Cuando terminó, volvió a su habitación a vestirse, vio que Utau ya se había despertado.

-Buenos días, Utau- saludó sonriendo.

-Buenos días, Amu- también le sonrió.- ¿Hace cuánto te despertaste?- preguntó dándose cuenta de que su novia estaba en toalla

-Hace poco, pero creo que será mejor que te vayas a bañar pronto, ya que debemos hacer un montón de cosas hoy.- dijo viendo la hora.

-Ahora voy.- se levantó de la cama yendo al baño. Amu y Utau se vistieron, arreglaron y bajaron a almorzar, pues ya era tarde.

-Hola, chicas- las saludó Midori.

-Hola, mama/Midori- saludaron las adolescentes a coro.- Mama, hoy voy a salir.-le avisó Amu a Midori mientras se sentaba en la mesa para comer.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó Midori mientras servía los platos de las chicas.

-Al Jardín Real para encontrarnos con los chicos- respondió tomando los platos ya servidos y poniéndolos en la mesa.

-Entonces supongo que está bien.- Midori se sentó con su plato en la mesa. Después de un rato terminaron de comer y se pararon de la mesa.

-Se nos hace tarde- avisó Amu viendo el reloj.- Adiós, mama- se despidió Amu saliendo de la casa. –Adiós y gracias por todo, Midori- esta vez se despidió Utau siguiendo a Amu. No se demoraron mucho en llegar al Jardín Real donde se encontraban Rima, Nadeshiko, Lulu, Nagihiko, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi y Tadase esperándolas.

-Perdonen la tardanza- Dijo Amu levantando la mano en señal de saludo y algo avergonzada.

-¿Para qué querían que viniéramos?-preguntó Rima- Ayer te oías algo preocupada en el teléfono, Amu- agregó Nadeshiko.

-Chicos, Utau y yo nos vamos a otro país por un tiempo- Dijo Amu triste. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la repentina noticia.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE!?- gritaron todos a coro- Es una broma ¿verdad?- preguntó Tadase.

-No, en serio nos vamos- le respondió Utau.

-Bueno, y entonces, ¿cuándo vuelven?- Preguntó angustiada Rima.

-Puede que no volvamos- Amu bajó la mirada.

-Entonces, ¿este es un adiós para siempre?- Nadeshiko se puso triste al decir esto.

-No- dijo Amu muy segura levantando la cabeza- Adonde vamos van a poder ir cuando quieran, solo tienen que llamar a Amu o a mí y van a poder ir con todo pagado- agregó Utau.

-Pero, ¿y qué hay de sus estudios?- Dijo Kairi. Al parecer todos querían detenerlas y convencerlas de que no se fueran.

-Vamos a tener profesores particulares- respondió Amu con su voz a punto de quebrarse.

-Ustedes, ¿quieren irse?- Lulu también estaba a punto de llorar.

-La verdad, no- le respondió Utau

-¿Por qué se van entonces?- preguntó Rima llorando.

-Porque es necesario que vayamos- Amu estaba en su límite.

- ¿Cuándo se van?- preguntó Nagihiko abrazando a su novia que estaba llorando a mares, pues era a la que más le dolía, su primera y mejor amiga se iba a ir.

-Mañana- Utau también abrazaba a su novia que había roto en llanto.

-Entonces, creo que lo mejor será que vayan a hacer sus maletas- dijo Kukai forzando una sonrisa, todos miraron feo a Kukai por lo recién dicho- ¿Qué?- preguntó notando las miradas que lo acosaban- Lo dijeron, vamos a poder ir cuando queramos, no es como si nunca más las volvamos a ver- todos recobraron un poco la compostura al darse cuenta de eso.

-Entonces prometamos algo- dijo Yaya- Siempre que podamos iremos todos juntos a visitar a Amu y Utau, empezando por estas vacaciones de verano- dijo con la misma energía de siempre. Todos asintieron.

-Entonces pónganse de acuerdo cuando van a ir y me llaman para avisar y arreglo todo para que vayan- Dijo Amu más calmada y con una sonrisa, aun siendo abrazada por Utau.

-En ese caso ¿qué hacen aquí?, ¡vayan a hacer sus maletas y a prepararse para el viaje!- Exclamó Kukai, todos rieron y se despidieron de la pareja.

Amu acompañó a Utau a su departamento y luego se fue a su casa para hacer sus maletas. Llegó a casa y se fue directo a su pieza a arreglar todo. Ya en la noche tenía todo listo y solo faltaba que llegara el día siguiente para irse. Antes de irse a acostar llamó a Utau.

-_Moshi moshi, ¿Amu?- _escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola, Utau- saludó- ¿Cómo te fue con lo de hablar con tu mamá?- preguntó asustada por si la respuesta hubiera sido negativa.

-_Me dijo que estaba bien si iba contigo, además de que sabe que voy a seguir estudiando así que no dijo nada más y simplemente aceptó-_ a Amu le alivió que todo hubiera salido bien- _Oye, Amu, ¿me puedo ir a tu casa ahora?- _preguntó de repente, esa pregunta sorprendió a Amu.

-Por supuesto que puedes, sabes que siempre puedes venir- Le respondió extrañada.

-_Gracias, ahora voy para allá. Nos vemos, Amu_- se despidió.

-Nos vemos- respondió y colgaron.

Utau no demoró en llegar, pues vivían cerca. Cuando Amu abrió la puerta, vio que fuera estaba Utau con sus maletas y vistiendo un abrigo largo que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y que al parecer estaba usando falda por que se le veían las piernas. Amu le hizo una seña indicándole que pasara.

-Gracias- dijo Utau entrando a la casa de su novia.- ¿Dónde dejo las maletas?- preguntó

-Déjalas al lado del sillón- respondió cerrando la puerta. Cuando vio que lo había hecho le volvió a hablar- Vamos para arriba-

-Hm- asintió Utau.- ¿Le dijiste a tus padres que venía?-preguntó mientras subía las escaleras.

-Sí- llegaron arriba y se fueron directo a la pieza de Amu.- ¿Por qué me preguntaste si podías venir?- dijo con cara preocupada.

-Nada, sólo no podía dormir- se sacó el abrigo dejando ver un camisón de dormir.

-Ah, bueno pero ahora acostémonos, que debemos levantarnos temprano mañana- se sacó la chaqueta que se había puesto para ir a abrirle la puerta a Utau y se acostó indicándole a su novia que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando ambas estuvieron acostadas se taparon y se abrazaron como lo hacen cada vez que una se va a dormir a la casa de la otra.

-Ne, Amu- Utau llamó la atención de la chica al lado de ella susurrando.

-¿Si?- preguntó Amu a punto de quedarse dormida también susurrando.

-Estoy nerviosa por el viaje de mañana-

-No te preocupes, Utau, todo va a salir bien- trató de tranquilizarla, con éxito.

-Okay, buenas noches, amor- abrazó un poco más fuerte a Amu.

-Buenas noches, querida- se rieron en voz baja por lo recién dicho por Amu y, unos minutos después, ambas se quedaron dormidas. Lo mejor sería que descansaran, ya que mañana sería un día realmente agitado y desde el próximo día empezaría su nueva vida.

**Lamento lo corto pero estaba apurada por subirlo. Por favor dejen un review con su opinion. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, Bye-bye.**


End file.
